


Would You Like Some Bees With That?

by Irish_Ninja11



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Bees, F/F, Fluff, No Grimm, So no Hunters/Huntresses, These two are dorks, Usually?, Yang's reckless antics, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Ninja11/pseuds/Irish_Ninja11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glimpses into the growing relationship and everyday life of a reserved faunus and extroverted blonde, one of the many normal couples in the modern-day city of Vale in the expansive world of Remnant. Just a little bit of stress on normal... As normal you can get when you have hyperactive relatives, catastrophically destructive friends, and a girlfriend who seems to be prone to sudden, freak-accident fires.  Rated T because language? I think. Also my dirty sense of humor seeps into everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scream

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to put my Bumbleby drabble series on archiveofourown, already had it up at Fanfiction so why not. This is also where my old one-shot "Your Dork" originally appeared until I posted it by itself up here. I've since then deleted it because I have once again updated it and I want it to properly be of this series once again. I will post up "Your Dork" In a few hours.
> 
> This series of drabbles focuses mainly on Blake and Yang, they are a couple, if Bumbleby isn't your cup of tea then I implore you not to read this because it's full of Bees. This is a Grimm-less world so Hunters/Huntresses are not around, they are the subjects of legend and myth. But have no fear for everyone's weapons will appear, in a perhaps expected way :C
> 
> Also, these drabbles do not follow a chronological order, they take place at unspecified points in Blake and Yang's relationship. It's up to you guys to guess when each of these drabbles would take place. Perhaps I will post a proper chronological list by the end of this, whenever that is ;D
> 
> So with no further adieu, I present the random fluff that popped into my head late at night, a year ago.

It had been a quiet, calm day. A perfect balance between warm and cold that most commonly happened in the transition from spring to summer, and occasionally at random throughout the whole year.

It was one of those days where Blake would pick out a novel, or two, or three, curl up on her beloved and worn recliner with her cat Gambol curled up in her lap, and lose herself in a different world for hours. A steaming cup of tea and a crisp apple always within grabbing distance on the old cedar wood coffee table.

Nothing could disturb the dark-haired faunus woman on a day like this, so lost in her novels that the world seemed to go silent around her, even with her heightened hearing abilities.

**"SCREEEEAAAAAA"**

Okay, almost nothing.

In Blake's defense it sounded like someone had resurrected a pterodactyl, or told Ruby that Santa Claus wasn't real. The book that had been held in her gentle grasp was on the other side of the room, and the only indication that Gambol had been around were the painful, needle-like pinpricks on her thighs.

It took her but a second to collect her thoughts, _'Ruby's not here today, cross that out.'_ Brisk steps had her halfway to the archway that lead to the source of the sound, the kitchen.

Blake's thoughts zeroed in on her girlfriend. Her wild, unpredictable, almost annoyingly lovable blonde, girlfriend.

 _'I wonder what Yang did this time,'_ She sniffed the air _'smells like the house is at no risk of going down in flames at least.'_ Nevertheless, she quickened her pace and entered the kitchen within seconds.

Blake wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe Yang on her knees sobbing because she'd cut her hair by accident, or grappling with some masked stranger, maybe Achievement Hunter had been disbanded, hell maybe Yang had made the noise to distract Blake on purpose. She doubted the last one, Yang knew that the faunus valued her quiet time, and respected her unspoken request to be left to her reading.

But no, it was none of that. Upon a quick inspection of the kitchen and its resident, Yang looked unharmed and nothing looked out of place. Well, nothing out of place besides the wooden chair in the middle of the floor, and a tall, wide-eyed blonde standing on top of it.

Blake released a quiet breath of relief, taking a few steps into the kitchen. Her blonde girlfriend had noticed her now, and the raven-haired faunus was temporarily stunned by the sheer fear and panic that had etched itself onto the blonde's beautiful face. Shock was followed by anger, who had dared to create so much distress for her girlfriend?

Blake would have missed the words that were barely loud enough to be considered a whisper if it weren't for her heightened hearing. The cat ears on her head tilted forward, straining to hear the soft plea that spilled from Yang's lips.

"B-Blake, help. It's there, the monster is there." She followed the finger that Yang pointed, squinting to see just what monster had managed to practically paralyze the blonde with fear.

 _'A spot. A black spot? No a moving black spot? Oh, ohhh a... spider?'_ Blake blinked, taking it all in, _'A very small, black spider.'_

The faunus lifted her head, her incredulous gaze meeting the fear-tinted but serious one of her partner's. She glanced at the spider again, then finally let her eyes rest on her girlfriend's, "Yang, honey. That's a spider." Her voice was deadpan.

"It's a creature from hell, an evil creature from the fieriest depths of hell." Yang was serious, completely serious.

"Honey, it's barely the size of the nail of my pinky finger, in fact I think it's smaller." Blake tilted her head, her eyebrows raising in an expression of disbelief. The faunus could feel the laughter bubbling in her chest, but she held it back for now. She wasn't cruel enough to laugh at her girlfriend in front of her, even if this was ridiculous.

"Size doesn't matter Blake, it never matters, they're all the same. All of them." Yang's voice took on a haunted tone, it was unnerving actually.

"Honey, babe, it's a tiny spider. You could crush it with a flick of your finger, you know that right."

"I refuse to touch that little piece of hell on earth! Help me you fiend!" If anime physics worked in real life, Yang's eyes would have teardrops hanging from them right now.

Blake was ready to turn on her heel and leave Yang to her fate, until she saw Gambol stalking closer to the little black dot. Yang evidently noticed him too, her eyes had widened even more, somehow.

The lithe black cat was close now, close enough to experimentally prod it with one of his paws. The little dot of a spider couldn't move it's legs fast enough, and it was nudged with a cool black nose.

Blake knew what was coming before it happened, Yang did too, her face was turning a lovely shade of green, "G-Gambol, oh my god don't you do it." She barely manged to choke the words out.

The cat didn't listen though, they never listened, cats were assholes like that.

A second was all it took, a small pink tongue darted out, and the spider was gone just like that. Gambol sat back on his haunches, staring at the blonde perched on the chair. Even though cats couldn't show expressions like humans, the look on the cat's face was nothing but smug.

Blake grimaced as Yang gagged and jumped down from the chair, "Blake there's something seriously wrong with your cat, he's got more nuts loose in his brain that Nora and Penny combined!" the yell echoed throughout the hallways, followed by the slam of the bathroom door closing.

The faunus glanced down at her cat, gold eyes meeting gold. She shuddered.


	2. Your Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back up once more and now where it should be! "Your Dork"
> 
> Made a few minor changes again to hopefully give better flow owo  
> From here on the updating schedule is not set in stone, my brain is developing more ideas but even though this fic does not follow chronological order the drabbles must have a certain feel to it, they need to belong in the alternate universe this is taking place in. owo 
> 
> Alas, I hope you enjoy~ *bows*

Fall. The season of colors.

The magical time where forests of calming green turned into forests of blazing fire. Lush shades of green being replaced by a breathtaking array of rich reds, oranges, and yellows.

The time where blue spread across the sky, a cloud visible every now and then like paint splattered against a canvas. Where cold winds brought with them the promise of winter approaching ever closer.

It was also a time when Beacon University became a hotspot for visiting tourists.

While the Forest of Forever Fall was a natural phenomenon and a popular tourist destination in Vale city, visitors could not be gifted with the breathtaking view that the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest offered. So, during Fall, citizens of Vale and tourists alike flocked to experience the fleeting, breath-taking view that was offered to them only during the autumn months.

Most people would be perfectly content to relax and view the fiery forest from the cliffs, twenty-five cent binoculars offering a more magnified view of the forest and residential benches offering people a place to rest and look upon the burning forest

Most people.

Yang was not like most people. The playful, adventurous blonde always had been inclined to a more, up-close and, personal, view of things in the world.

* * *

"Yang…"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly do you suddenly feel the need to climb a tree that's taller than your house?" A dark-haired faunus tilted her head ever so slightly as she watched her blonde-haired girlfriend slowly make her way up through intertwining branches, eyes narrowing marginally.

Yang glanced down at her for a moment, mirthful, bright lilac eyes meeting cool, questioning gold. She opened her mouth, taking in a breath for what appeared to be a long, well-thought out sentence.

"Because."

Blake promptly felt a vein throb near her eye, and the dark-haired faunus could do naught but watch venomously as her girlfriend winked and turned, continuing her ascent of the thick branches.

She pulled her hands out of the pockets of her sweater, a sweater that had evidently outlived it's usefulness by the fact that a cool late-autumn breeze weaved through the threads of the sweater and chilled her skin. Blake spared a contemplating glance at the scroll she held in her hand, Yang's scroll.

With an idea in her mind and the words already forming on her tongue, Blake glanced up at Yang once more, "Yang," the blonde glanced down to meet her gaze, "I'll burn your scroll if this keeps up." That was a lie,that was way too severe and drastic of an action for her, she wasn't Nora and she also wasn't nearly annoyed enough to give the idea any actual serious consideration.

Yang didn't need to know that though, and perhaps the thought of her precious scroll melting or exploding would convince the blonde to come down before she hurt herself.

Blake's ears flattened against her dark hair, and her eye twitched again when Yang answered.

"Ahh Blake, you and me both know ya wouldn't do something like that. You love me too much." A wide, teasing grin that displayed all of her brilliant, white teeth plastered itself on the blonde's face.

Any other time the words and expression on the blonde's face would have made Blake's heart flutter, but the cold was making her cranky. The frosty air nipped at the tips of her soft, black feline ears with its chill and turned the tips of her human ears a rosy red. Her fingers might have been numb too, she wasn't really sure.

Honestly all she just really wanted to do was leave this beautiful but damned forest, leave and go back to the cozy and warm place that was Yang's house, then curl up in a mass of blankets on the couch and sleep for hours.

But Yang had taken the key-chain containing the keys to the car and house up with her into the tree. Jerk.

"Honestly Yang, I swear I'm going to get you a cage so you can't run off and do these foolish, life-threatening things…" Blake didn't speak all that loud, little more than a mumble really. But somehow, even though she was at least ten feet off the ground she still heard her, kind of heard her.

"Sorry Blake, no cage will ever be big enough to contain the sexy, awesome mass that is me. Unless that's what you're into." Yang's smug tone echoed down. Blake choked on air, her face heating up faster than Ruby in pursuit of sweets as she scrambled to create a coherent sentence.

"W-what, oh my g-god... n-no!" She could hear Yang snickering from where she was, and the faunus huffed indignantly.

That woman had dangerously good hearing at times, Blake sometimes wondered if the girl was part faunus with those ears. Jerk.

Alas, it was impossible for Blake to stay truly angry or irritated with the lovable blonde for long. Unfortunately. Arse.

The dark-haired faunus had only just put Yang's scroll back into her pocket when she heard the snap echo from the branches of the tree, a snap that was promptly followed by a startled yelp. Blake watched with a raised brow in concern as her blonde girlfriend fell from the unexpectedly weak branch she had stepped on, and landed a few feet away from her.

The blonde's limbs were scattered in spread eagle style, her back against the ground and her face turned up to the sky. She'd landed in a convenient pile of leaves that seemed to have softened her fall, lucky girl.

Blake closed the distance between them, crouching down beside her with one arm propped up on her thigh so she could rest her head in her palm while she looked down upon her girlfriend. She gave Yang a few seconds to recover and collect herself before speaking, "Anything you have to say for yourself?"

The blonde in question stared up at Blake with warm eyes, "Beautiful view from down here, way better than from up there if I do say so myself. I always did like getting up close to beautiful things."

Blake's cheeks flushed once more at the sweet, teasing words. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she inspected Yang. The blonde in turn looked absolutely no worse for wear, despite the fact she had just fallen a good ten feet from a tree. Reckless woman.

"So, why was it so important for you to risk breaking your neck for the sake of climbing a tree?" As Blake looked over Yang, she saw something red partially hidden behind one of the blonde's hands. Mildly surprised she hadn't noticed it before, the blonde held up her hand to present the red thing to her before she could inquire about what it was.

"So I could get you this." The dark-haired beauty blinked and paused as she looked at the small red apple that was in Yang's palm. The apple in question looked; for lack of better word, perfect. There was not a dark mark indicating a bruise or hint of green that could be seen anywhere on the red skin, and from this distance, she could smell the ripeness of it.

Somehow, despite the fact they had been here for at least ten minutes, she had failed to realize that the tree Yang had been climbing was an apple tree. So much for being always aware of her surroundings, she blamed Yang, the blonde was distracting.

The questioning look on Blake's face made Yang elaborate, "Well, apples are your favorite fruit aren't they? You always got a bowl full of them in your apartment, I see you eating one whenever you're reading too."

The faunus hadn't been expecting the answer, Yang was far more perceptive and observant than people gave her credit for.

Little habits and tendencies such as those were easy for anyone to ignore or overlook, but had Yang noticed hers. Blake felt a warm wave of emotion flood her body at the thought of the sweet blonde caring enough to try and notice all of Blake's little quirks and tendencies.

The faunus smiled even as her face flushed red, "We could have just bought some at the grocery store on the way back, you know."

Yang grinned warmly and held the apple out to her, "Sure we could have, but it wouldn't have felt as special or personal, ya know?"

Blake felt her cheeks heat up even more, the cold sting of the wind forgotten. "You're a dork you know that right?"

Yang leaned forward and gently bumped her forehead against Blake's, "Ah but I'm _your_ dork."

The faunus smiled tenderly, tilting her head to press a gentle kiss against the blonde's lips, "Yes, you're my dork indeed."


End file.
